


Jiggle

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Present Tense, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's ass pinks up real nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiggle

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/139148873166/how-do-you-feel-about-myan-spanking-like-every) in response to an anon's prompt: _how do you feel about myan spanking? like every time ryan hits michaels ass, michaels ass bounces lmao_
> 
> Alternate universe in the sense that neither of them are, or have been, married to their wives.

**Title** : Jiggle  
 **Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
 **Word Count** : 1800  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, spanking, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, barebacking  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own or know any of these people. This is created from my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Michael's ass pinks up real nice.  
 **A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/139148873166/how-do-you-feel-about-myan-spanking-like-every) in response to an anon's prompt:  _how do you feel about myan spanking? like every time ryan hits michaels ass, michaels ass bounces lmao_  
  


Michael's resting on his elbows and knees, head bowed over Michael’s clasped hands, ass pink from the few slaps Ryan's already given Michael’s cheeks. He takes a moment to trace the shape of that redness with his thumb, tongue swiping over his lips as he gives his jaw a rest. Michael wiggles impatiently under his hands, firm little ass jiggling slightly, and he can’t help but give Michael’s butt another whack.

“Ry-yan,” gasps Michael, hips jerking forward, hole clenching around nothing. Seconds ago, he’d had Ryan’s tongue buried inside him, scruff scraping his asscheeks, big hands spreading him apart, and he wishes he had that again. Ryan kisses the base of his spine, lips drawing closer and closer to his crack. He holds his breath. “Haywood, fuck!” he hisses, cock twitching between his thighs when Ryan’s kisses disappear and Ryan's left hand lands a smack against his other buttock.”Such a teasing _asshole_.” He thumps his fists against the mattress, whining under a second sharp spank.

“Am I, though,” asks Ryan, squeezing Michael's ass and then dipping down to lick Michael's wet hole. Michael's ass flexes beneath his palms, hips grinding back as he pushes his tongue deep into Michael's body.

“This— _fuck—_ doesn't change anything,” mumbles Michael, chewing on his lower lip. Ryan's hands slide up and down his thighs, tongue twisting wickedly inside him. He bites the tips of his thumbs, brow furrowed, trying hard to not let Ryan hear how good Ryan's making him feel. Those hands pause on his ass again, Ryan's thumbs spreading him so Ryan can tongue fuck him even deeper. Ryan leans back and slowly exhales, cool breath between his asscheeks making him moan and shiver.

“Sure seems like a lot more action than the word 'tease' implies, Michael,” says Ryan, pressing kisses from Michael's left hip to Michael's right. He sits up and pets Michael's lower back with one hand, sucking on two fingers of the other. Michael's wet and relaxed from nearly ten straight minutes of his tongue, but he can't resist the opportunity to drive Michael wild with his fingers. Michael looks back at him, and he exaggerates the drag of his tongue, using broad swipes that make his fingers _drip_.

“ _Je_ sus,” murmurs Michael, dropping his head between his shoulders when Ryan's fingers slide between his cheeks. Ryan's fingertips circle his hole and then sink into his body, spreading and twisting inside him. “You've been goin' at me _forever_ , Haywood; even if it feels good, it's still a goddamn _tease_.”

Ryan hums, free hand stroking Michael's hip as he fucks Michael with his fingers. Michael's breathing quickens; Michael knows what's coming, but not _when_. He curls his fingers against Michael's prostate and brings his other hand down against the curve of Michael's ass, shocking that choked moan out of Michael that he _loves_. Michael's skin pinks up fast, slight shape of his fingers blooming on Michael's buttock. He grins, leaning over Michael and kissing the shape of his middle finger.

“Are you proud of that one?” asks Michael, narrowing his eyes at Ryan over his shoulder and keening when Ryan slaps the same spot.

“Pretty proud of all of them, to be honest,” says Ryan, thrusting and curling his fingers. Michael whines, forehead dropping to press against his fists. “Do you think you deserve something else, now, hm? Have you waited long enough, Michael?” he asks, chuckling and freeing his fingers when Michael curses. He takes a second to observe his handiwork: Michael's ass and upper thighs are red from his palms, hole slick and stretched, legs slightly quaking.

Michael had penetration in mind the second they'd hit the bed, Michael's hand going for the lube when he'd sat up to tug off his shirt. Ryan reaches for it, now. He pops it open and squeezes a liberal amount of gel over his cock. Michael twists back to watch him spread it over himself, leaning on one elbow and matching his few strokes. He shakes his head and pushes down between Michael's shoulder blades, Michael grunting when he falls onto his chest. Dick sufficiently slick, he shifts further in between Michael's spread knees and nudges his cockhead against Michael's hole. Michael's breathing is shaky, hips rocking despite his grip on Michael's waist. He slips in halfway before he tightens his grip and stills Michael. Taking a steadying breath, he pushes in all the way, smack of his right hand against Michael's ass drawing a low moan from Michael's parted lips.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” groans Michael, wriggling his ass against the cradle of Ryan's hips. Ryan's fingers dig into his waist, hips rolling in small circles. He pushes up onto his palms, fingers splaying wide to keep his balance. His cock aches, ass full and thighs trembling. Ryan doesn't move. Their only points of contact Ryan's cock in his body and Ryan's hands at his hips. He shifts, and Ryan's grip tightens. “Ryan, _fuck_ me,” he says, head dipping between his shoulders as he fights Ryan's hold and slides along Ryan's cock.

“Sure you don't wanna fuck yourself?” asks Ryan, pulling Michael back onto him anyway.

“If you wanna be lazy about it,” says Michael, spreading his knees and fucking himself on Ryan's cock when Ryan's hands relax over his hips. “Ah, goddamn,” he whispers, breathing heavily through his mouth, chin pressed against his chest as he moves. He tilts his pelvis on every backward roll, shifting his body so Ryan's cock will brush over that spot inside.

“Michael...” whispers Ryan, knees sliding, body sinking lower and hips angling so that, on Michael's next push backward, he grinds over Michael's prostate. “Yeah, that's what you were going for, wasn't it,” he teases, matching Michael's movements. He lets go of Michael's hips and rubs his hands along either side of Michael's spine, hands shifting whenever Michael rocks.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryan...” Michael pushes back into Ryan's hips, grinding against Ryan's groin, fullness inside of him making his cock drip. He drops down onto his forearm and reaches between his legs, fingers curling around his hot length. He could've come earlier, combination of the wet slide of Ryan's tongue and the random slap of Ryan's palms against his ass making heat pool in his gut. Taking a second to breathe, he focuses on the thickness of Ryan inside him and the warm weight of Ryan's hands on his back. “Christ,” he whispers, stroking himself and rocking along Ryan's cock.

Ryan drops his hands from Michael's back and leans back, hands folding over his own calves. He balances there, watching Michael's ass meet his hips. Michael moans over the loss of contact, movements losing their rhythm as Michael focuses on something other than the grounding pressure of his palms. He digs his teeth into his bottom lip, heat building in his belly and spreading outward. Michael pushes back on his cock and moans, hips gently grinding. His eyes flutter closed, mouth falling open. “God, Michael, that feels good,” he says, gasping when Michael pulls forward and squeezes around his cockhead. “ _Fuck_ ,” he shouts, bringing his palm down against Michael's right asscheek, butt rippling from the force.  
  
“Holy _shit_ ,” gasps Michael, rolling back on Ryan's cock and moaning when Ryan holds onto his ass. Ryan guides their movements, and he gives his dick all of his attention, fist jerking along his length as Ryan uses his body. Every other thrust, Ryan rides over his prostate, shocks of pleasure up his spine making him groan Ryan's name. “ _Fuck_ yes, keep going, Ryan,” he moans, pressing his forehead against the mattress and watching his hand jerk along his cock.  
  
“I wasn't planning on stopping,” says Ryan, smacking Michael's left buttock. Michael whimpers, body clamping around him. “Oh god,” he whispers, shudder wracking his body when Michael pushes back into his hips, muscles clenching rhythmically. He holds onto Michael's hips and leans over Michael's back, kissing the top of Michael's spine and rocking into Michael's body.  
  
“Fuck fuck _fuck_.” Michael braces on his forearm and reaches back between his legs, fingertips teasing the underside of Ryan's balls. “Christ, I'm fuckin' close,” he murmurs, muffling a groan into the crook of his elbow. He curls that same hand around his dick, grip tight, letting the push and pull of Ryan's hips work his prick through his fist. “Don't stop, Ry, _fuck_.” He gasps, brow knitting, mouth falling open.

“ _Michael_.” Ryan's balls draw taut, breathing ragged. His hands slip over Michael's damp skin, sweat beading on his own forehead and dripping down over his temple. “Come on, Michael...” he grunts, pushing one hand through his hair and slapping Michael's ass with the other. Michael cries out his name, body clamping around him as Michael bucks with the pulses of his orgasm.  
  
“Fucking _shit_ , Haywood,” gasps Michael, twisting his loose fist around his slick cock. “ _God_.” He sighs and takes a second to steady his breathing, Ryan motionless behind him.   
  
“Did you just--”  
  
“Shut up, Ry-yan,” laughs Michael, moaning when Ryan swats his ass with his left hand. “Okay, so maybe I did; what of it, Ryan?” he asks, twisting back to face Ryan and then dropping his head between his shoulders when Ryan resumes his thrusts.  
  
“Nothin'. Just somethin' for me to file away,” says Ryan, tapping his temple and then planting his hands back on Michael's hips. He's careful when he rocks, mindful of how sensitive Michael gets after he comes. Wrapping his arms around Michael, he presses along Michael's back, heat spreading with his shallow thrusts.  
  
“Like that, Haywood, that's it,” whispers Michael, folding one hand over Ryan's on his stomach. He grinds on Ryan's cock, hips rolling. He tightens around Ryan when Ryan's buried deep and says, “Ryan, _come_.”

“Fuck, _Michael_ ,” groans Ryan, hips juddering as he orgasms, filling Michael with his release. “ _Shit_ ,” he whispers, quivering with another pulse of heat along his spine. He presses kisses from Michael's nape to Michael's right shoulder, absently brushing his lips there as he sucks in lungfuls of air.  
  
“You all right, old man?” asks Michael, forearms shaking from balancing so long.  
  
“Mhm,” hums Ryan, nipping Michael's shoulder and then righting himself. He rubs Michael's hips and eases out. Michael flops onto his belly with a groan, legs and arms spread. His ass is red, spunk already dripping from his body and slicking his inner thighs. “Jesus, you're a mess.”  
  
“Oh yeah? _Somebody_ better clean me up,” says Michael, looking at Ryan with raised brows.  
  
“Nice. Very subtle, Michael,” laughs Ryan, standing up from their bed and stretching. Michael hums and buries his face in the comforter again, lost in the hum of endorphins through his body. Shaking his head, he says, “Be right back,” and then slaps Michael's ass, turning toward the bathroom and laughing to the echo of Michael's grumbled “You fuckin' _ass_ hole!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
